goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Einsteins Misbehaves at Flea Market with Barney and BJ and Destroy it and Gets Ungrounded
Little Einsteins Misbehaves at Flea Market with Barney and BJ and Destroy it and Gets Ungrounded is a GoAnimate! episode made by CaybyJ. Plot The Little Einsteins are laughed at by the other students for not having a Cars 2006 VHS. And they ask BJ to take them to the Flea Market. They want Cars on DVD, but BJ mentions that it's 14 dollars, and has half of it. He tries to get the Toy Story 1996 VHS. The Little Einsteins are not happy about Toy Story, and throw a mental breakdown. BJ tells the Little Einsteins they'll go home now, so they didn't listen to Barney and BJ and set up a bomb to destroy BJ and Braney. Albert Einstein ungrounds the Little Einsteins and they'll do whatever they want. Cast *Annie (voiced by Shy Girl) *Leo (voiced by Belle) *June (voiced by Julie) *Quincy (voiced by Kimberly) *Oliver (voiced by Eric) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (voiced by Kidaroo) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (voiced by Zack) *Albert Einstein (Voiced by Professor) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Once Upon a Time". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Easy Breezy Day". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *When the Little Einsteins throw a mental breakdown, Kidaroo does the voice of that. *When the Little Einsteins destroy BJ, Barney, and the entire flea market, Albert Einstein ungrounds them for doing that! Transcript *Oliver: Hey Little Einsteins, where is your Cars 2006 VHS? *Annie: Um, we don't have it. *Oliver: Little Einsteins, you four always get grounded. *(all laugh) *Leo: (800% loud voice) Quiet! It is not funny! *Quincy: (800% loud voice) Screw you guys! *(Little Einsteins leave the bus) *(at home, BJ is reading Trouble For Thomas book) *BJ: Guys, why are you four mad? *June: (800% loud voice)?You said you could get us the 2006 Cars VHS on Sunday! *Leo: Suck our brains! *BJ: Little Einsteins, no foul language! *(at the Flea Market) *Quincy: We want this! *BJ: Little Einsteins, it costs 14 dollars. I only have $7. *Annie: (600% loud voice) No. We want this. *BJ: Oh! There's a Toy Story 1996 VHS. *Leo: Toy Story 1996 VHS? *BJ: It said that it is 7 dollars less than Cars. *Quincy: (800% loud voice) BJ, do not offer us to buy anything that is not Cars! *BJ: (800% loud voice) Little Einsteins stop being brats! Everybody is watching you saying foul lanuguage! (normal voice) And you can have nothing at all. *Leo: That's it! We're throwing a mental breakdown! *Little Einsteins: (Kidaroo's voice) (800% loud voice) Oooooooooooooooooo! Cars, Cars, Cars, Cars, Cars and that is final! *BJ: (800% loud voice) That's it! We're going home! *Little Einsteins: (Kidaroo's voice) (800% loud voice) No! NOT THIS TIME! *(Leo set up a bomb to destroy BJ and Barney) *KA-BOOM! *(The flea market has been destroyed) *Little Einsteins: (excited/cheers) Yay! We've destroy BJ and Barney! So long dino losers! *(Little Einsteins ran away, and never see Barney and BJ again) *Albert Einstein: (happy) Good job, Little Einsteins, you are not grounded anymore. Do whatever you want! *Little Einsteins: Thanks, Dad! *Leo: Mission Completion! Category:Videos Category:Episodes